The Guardians of the Sea: Marinefords Finest
by Micheal the Archangel
Summary: Adventure, love, friendship, these and many more are to be put to the test. As three marines find themselves in the middle of a war that's raged for centuries. Toegther with their friends they must fight evil, protect each other, and save the seas.
1. Chapter 1: Marines on the move

Hello, it's me again. In the first attempt at this story I started off pretty good. But with helpful advice from the Dude of Doom, Kilnorc, and Malicor the Draco I saw that it wasn't what i thought it was.

So here we go again. I don't own One Piece, but I do own my oc's. Now sit back and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

The Guardians of the Sea: Marineford's Finest

---Marineford home of Marine HQ---

Inside one of the many offices of the high ranking officers of the marines we find a White-haired man wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt and white pants asleep on top of a pile of paperwork that seemed to be due weeks ago. The sound of knocking at the door was almost enough to wake the man up….but no cigar.

The door was then opened and in walked who you ask, why none other than Admiral Aokiji himself. Looking at the sleeping form of the man the admiral couldn't help but let out a sigh in frustration.

"If I can't sleep in peace then you sure as hell can't Jaden" Aokiji said as he placed his hand on the now called Jaden's back and applied some cool ice to his hand. The result was Jaden immediately standing up and dancing around like a fool to stop the chilling feeling down his back. Looking around the office his eyes caught the sight of the admiral looking at him from across the room.

"Damn Kuzan-san, if you wanted to wake me up did you have to do it like that" Jaden asked, rubbing his frosted back?

"Would you have woken up if I hadn't?"

Jaden was about to respond to that when he realized that he was right. Sighing in annoyance he walked over to his coat rack and slipped his Marine jacket on then turned to his superior.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?

"Sengoku-san has requested that me, you, Kizaru, and Jericho meet him in his office for a private meeting concerning a few pirates" the admiral replied.

Jaden looked at Aokiji with a look of understanding. Normally the admiral wouldn't bother to try and wake him up, and to do that would mean that Sengoku had requested the two of them. So after he grabbed his sword from against the wall he and the admiral exited the office and headed down the halls of Marine HQ.

As they walked down the halls Jaden couldn't help but think of the world as of late. Recently he had been on the patrol for some low level pirates that had been bugging the government in the last few weeks. He and his good friend Jericho Blanes had been bored senseless with nothing for weeks and could only complain. Much to Sengoku's annoyance. So he had them round up some pirates that had been causing some ruckus lately, and that still didn't do anything for them.

He was brought from his thoughts as he and Aokiji stopped before the doors to Sengoku's office.

"Admiral Aokiji reporting sir."

"Vice-Admiral Jaden Yukishiro reporting to sir."

The doors opened and the two stepped inside. Once inside they saw Sengoku sitting at his desk looking annoyed that he had o wait for them to finally arrive.

"Jay may man you finally came, thought you weren't going to show up and leave me here to suffer with these old guys."

Jaden looked to see his oldest and closest friend Jericho Blane standing up from the couch and walk over to say hi. Once they were close enough Jaden gave Jericho a high five to which the other responded to.

"Jericho. Been a while man" Jaden said as he patted Jericho on the back.

"Heh heh heh, well you know how it is. Vice-Admirals always busy with mountains of paper work and whatever."

Jaden laughed at this had he looked at his friend. Jericho was a tall dark skinned man that was about half a head smaller than Aokiji or Kizaru. He didn't wear a shirt save his marine jacket over his shoulders like Kizaru did, and black pants with matching boots. He was packing a six-pack set of abs and a tattoo of a bull on his back. He had a black goatee and no hair, and wore a bandana around his head.

"Would you two please sit down we have matters to discuss." Sengoku motioned for them to sit.

Nodding they sat on the couch across the room while Aokiji sat on the other one that Jericho sat on next to Kizaru.

"Ehrm, now that we're all here we can begin the meeting." Sengoku reached into his desk and pulled out a wanted poster and placed it on his desk.

"First on the agenda is one Blood Countess Kairi. A headache to all in the marines and even to her fellow pirates….kinda makes you wonder why she's still alive" Sengoku muttered.

Jaden scoffed. "You can say that again sir. She's become more troublesome as the captain of her own crew then when she was with that Axe fellow."

Jericho nodded and chugged down a cup of water. "Amen to that bro. I mean when she was with that Axe dude she was an ok pirate, and was much more manageable. But now days she's becoming a major pain in the ass."

"But is she really that much of A problem? Last I heard she was seen lounging around some of the areas in Crocodile's jurisdiction. He'll take care of her most likely" Kizaru said.

"Dont hold your breath on that" Aokiji said to him.

Sengoku nodded. "Indeed she is, but that doesn't mean that she's still not a pain if not left unchecked. After all, in a garden if you don't pull out a weed when you first see it, it will grow and become an infestation in the garden."

"Aokiji pushed up his blind to look at Sengoku." Your basically saying that we need to refocus our efforts to put away these pirates such as her away before they become a real problem right?"

"Exactly Aokiji." He turned in his chair and stared out the window in thought.

Jericho nudged Jaden and leaned closer. "I swear, when he does all that deep thought crap they make these meetings drag out longer than they need to be" irritation clearly in his voice.

Jaden nodded in agreement. "True, but I wouldn't say such things to Sengoku-sama, unless you want to be on patrol duty in the east blue for the next five years."

Jericho shuddered at the thought of having to be on patrol in the east. The calmest, and dubbed the most boring of the four, having absolutely no real action unlike the other oceans. Jericho had been on patrol down there once before and he swore he would never do it again.

Sengoku turned back to look at them all. "But you are right Kizaru-san, there is no need to make any immediate moves against her. But we should still keep an eye and ear on her just in case anything of interest happens."

"Now on to the next bit of business" Sengoku said as he pulled out a bounty poster on his desk. Everyone stood up and moved a little bit closer to take a look at the poster. When they saw the face Jaden and Jericho looked amused.

"Ah, so the prodigal pirate returns from the dead, eh" Jaden said grabbing the poster and getting a better look at it. " Axe, the former captain of the Axe-head pirates before he was mutined apon, I recall correctly."

"Indeed you would be Jaden. Axe is a troublesome pireat that has been a pain in our side just like that Rayo fellow…maybe even more." He took the poster from Jaden and placed it back on his desk.

Jericho grinned as he thought back to the Axe's earlier adventures, and of what messes he made for the government. "You got to admit sir, having him back is going to be a lot more fun than him dead."

"And that's the problem." Sengoku took his cup of water and started to suck it down.

"We have had confirmed reports that the hashas gathered up a new crew of miscreants, and has entered the line." His hands slammed on top of his desk. "We cannot allow for him to continue doing as he so pleases. It is true that he is in no immediate position to attack us, but if he can find an excuse he will probably take it!"

Jaden couldn't understand why Sengoku was getting all worked up over this one pirate. Sure he was quite the troublemaker, but he alone couldn't be much of a threat....unless the danger lied elsewhere.

"Sir, you seriously can't be all that worried about just one man" Jaden asked him? "It's true that he is indeed strong, and was quite the troublemaker, but at his current level he wouldn't last in a fight against the Rear-Admirals in a fight."

"He will grow, and he will become stronger in time. He is a threat against the peace that we of the marines have fought and died to maintain, and I will die before I allow for him to ruin all that we have strived to make" Sengoku's tone carried a sense of seriousness that he only would use in serious matters.

"Well sir if he's that much of pest then why not be rid of him right now?" Kizaru received a nod from his superior.

"No need to worry about that my friends. Our intel says that at this moment he is at Alabasta with his crew, and accompanying him are the Straw-Hat pirates."

Jericho nodded his head at this. "Right, that means that ol Crocodile will handle them. And Jaden says that the Shichibuaki are a waste, and a pain." He grabbed his head as Jaden smashed his cup over his head.

"I said that most were a pain. Members like Mihawk, Jinebi and Kuma are of value and use to us. The others are a complete waste in my opinion. Heh, maybe they'll all kill each other and save us the trouble"

Sengoku let out a sigh. "Anyways as I was saying that with them in Alabasta it won't be long until they stumble upon Crocodile, and then that'll be the end of that. "Now on to the next, and possibly most important business."

Pulling out another poster and putting Axe's away he allowed them to see the face of the poster, which came as quite a shock believe it or not. Aokiji took off his blind completely, Kizaru removed his glasses, Jericho moved in closer so to get a better look at the poster, and Jaden just looked at it with wide eyes.

"Yes gentlemen" Sengoku started. "Our next bit of business has to do with the Blood Fang."

Jericho let out a whistle. "Damn, never thought I'd ever see that face again. It's been what ten years since we last saw that face right?" He nudged Jaden for an answer.

He nodded his head. "It was ten years ago since the last encounter we had with him. But things were different back then. Back then we were still young and new, and we didn't have a chance."

Sengoku stood and looked out the window. "We have reason to believe that this man has finally started to move after all these years. What his goal's are, or what he wants is unknown, but what we do know is this. Whatever his game is we must stop him!"

The four nodded in agreement. Whatever this man was up to there was one thing that was for certain. He had to be stopped….no matter what.

"For the moment that will be all gentlemen, if I have any new developments, your dismissed."

The four nodded, saluted him, and then piled out of the room.

Once outside Aokiji and Kizaru said their goodbyes and left, leaving the two Vice- Admiral's by themselves.

"Soooo, want to head back to my office and have a couple of drinks Jay" Jericho asked?

Jaden thought about it for a minute before nodding yes. "Sure, that sounds good."

So they turned and headed towards Jericho's office.

* * *

---Jericho's Office---

It didn't take too long for Jaden and Jericho to arrive at the office. Mostly because it was across the hall from Sengoku's. Once inside He took a seat on the nearby couch and Jericho walked behind the built in bar he had there. Once he was behind the bar he started looking through the large variety of booze there until he grabbed a bottle of bubbling red stuff and pored some into a glass.

Taking the glass he pored the drink in his mouth, and began to turn hot red. After a minute his face returned to normal, and he pored another glass and drank that down as well.

"I still don't know why you have that stuff Jericho. You know it tastes nasty and its practically expired" Jaden told Jericho as he sniffed the bottle of booze?

"Hey I'll have you know that is a special brand of booze that can be found only at Fishman Island. It's their special wake up juice."

"(Sigh) still think you should get rid of it" Jaden remarked, placing the bottle down.

Jericho muttered something under his breath as he opened a bottle of his finest whiskey and began to chug it away. How the guy could drink liquor like that, and not end up a drunk was a mystery to Jaden. But he had long given up on figuring that out.

"Man, I had almost forgotten how much you care about your booze Jericho."

Jericho stopped drinking and set his bottle down to look at Jaden with a look that Jaden only sees once every blue moon or so. In other words…his serious face.

"Jaden….to man booze is the most important thing in life. Booze is a coven of manhood that shows that you are a man. When I first had booze I realized that I had finally left boyhood, and enter manhood. So I spent a good many years collecting many assortment of liquor from around the world, and even learned how to brew many of good beer. But in the end…..they all fell in comparison to that almighty batch of black rum I had acquired."

Jaden sat and listened to his friend monologue on his little thing on booze while he chugged his drink.

"I had dragged my sorry black ass all around the ocean looking for booze that would surpass all others. And then finally three years ago when I came to the island of Alabasta I found what I was looking for. A merchant had found me wandering the streets of the capital, and tried to sell me some of his merchandise. I was ready to go when he brought…it out. The finest brew of Black Rum I had ever tasted. It felt like I was in heaven and took a side trip to paradise. So I bought the rum without a second thought. And as I was about to take my third step….THAT DRUNKEN BASTARD WITH THE AFRO COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND STEALS MY RUM.

I recognized him as Azu and knew that he must have been asking for me to kill him. So I decided to answer his request and gave chase. Determined to kill him, and retrieve my precious booze. I chased him all over the country for three days straight, and I almost had him many a time. But then on the fourth day the bastard reaches the ocean and jumps in. and starts swimming away. So with no boat and not being able to swim I stand and watch him swim off with my booze."

Jericho chugged the rest of his bottle and slammed it into the table cracking it in half.

"DAMN YOU AZU I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO I'LL MAKE YOU WISH THET YOU WERE NEVER BORN. YOU'LL CRUSE THE DAY YOU STOLE JERICHO BLANE'S BOOZE I SWEAR IT!!!"

Jaden was about to comment on his friends little performance when the door to the office was opened.

"Vice Admirals Yukishiro and Blane sirs, Sengoku-sama has summoned you both to his office immediately" the marine at the door said.

Looking at each other before looking at the marine they nodded and walked pass him and towards Sengoku's office.

* * *

---Sengoku's office---

The two stood in attention in front of their superior, waiting for him to tell them what it was they were called back here for. Sengoku looked at the two, a letter with the seal of the Gorosei stamped on the back of it. When they saw this they knew immediately that it must be a very pressing matter if whatever was in that letter was from the Gorosei.

"Yukishiro, Blanes, I have just received word from out intelligence division. While they were monitoring all communications on the Den Den Mushi's around the world they intercepted a message from a convoy ship to one Marcus Graves." Jaden's hand tightened slightly before he uncurled it. "The message was partly scrambled up, but ended up with enough. Apparently Marcus was waiting on a certain delivery from a black market dealer. The contents of the purchase were unclear, but we know that it was to arrive to him in about two week, and he was paying the man seven-hundred million berries in gold for it." Jaden's eyebrows rose at this while Jericho let out a whistle. "Whatever it is, we need to find and intercept that item before it falls into his hands."

The two nodded as he opened the letter and began to read its contents. "An executive order from the Gorosei. In light of the acknowledged threat of the pirates Kairi Lumina, and Samuel D. Axe, as well as the return of the threat of Blood Fang, and many other pirates a task force headed up by Vice-Admiral's Jaden Yukishiro, Jericho Blanes, and Cassandra Senryu is to be assembled. Their main objective is to find, and destroy the Blood Fang and all parts of his organization, as well as the capture of other threatening pirate crews. Do you understand your orders men?"

Jaden and Jericho nodded to their commander in understanding. "Yes sir we understand our orders" Jaden told him. Jericho put his arms behind his head and grinned. "Roger that sir."

He nodded at this. "Also with this newly formed task force, the commanding officers are given executive jurisdiction and are now able to move about and answer to no government official or marine except to myself, the Admirals, or the Gorosei.

Jericho's grin widened at this. "So your saying that even if a noble was to get in our way that we can actually shut him up and not be punished for it?"

Sengoku and Jaden sighed at this. It was common knowledge that Jericho had a deep rooted hatred for the World Nobles, and would give anything to shut any of them up, and put them in their place.

"Yes Jericho, that's what it means…regrettably" he muttered the last part.

Jericho shot his arm up in the air in excitement, Jaden just shook his head. Sengoku then handed them four files labeled task force.

"These are the files on the people that have been assigned to the task force. Some you may be familiar with, some may be new to you. But I assure you that these guys are the best at what they do."

They scanned through the files and nodded their heads in approval at the choices that were made.

Then Jaden thought of something. "What about Cassandra. She's on an assignment at the moment, and won't be back until God knows when."

"True, but we have contacted her, and she's headed back as we speak. Now your team is waiting at conference room twelve, head on over there and get them ready to head out" Sengoku told them, his voice now all about business.

Jaden and Jericho nodded, saluted, and turned to leave. But before they left the room Jaden turned back to Sengoku. "Sir would you kindly tell Cassandra to instead of coming all the way back here to meet us at Casino Island?"

"What for, what reason do you have to go there for?"

Jaden grinned at him and turned to the door. "Just a little side trip, I need to see and old friend and ask him for a favor" then he exited the room.

* * *

---Conference Room 12---

Walking down the halls of Marineford the two finally came to a stop at a door labeled conference room twelve. As they opened the door they saw four figures sitting at the conference desk waiting for the two of them. They eyed each one of them carefully, taking everything about each of them.

The first one was about 5'11. He had no hair on his head, a long scar the started across the top of his left eye, ad ended at his nose. He had brown eyes, wore no shirt, black pants, and no shoes. He also carried a long bamboo looking spear.

The next one was quite the strange one. He wore a long-sleeved grey shirt and pants. Black shoes, leather gloves, and trench coat. He also had bandages that covered his face from his neck up to over his nose, a pair of goggles that covered his eyes, and a black leather bandana that covered skull.

Next was the only normal looking one. He had spiky blonde-hair and blue-eyes. Wore a sleeveless red shirt and jean jacket, and jeans, with white shoes, and in his hand were a deck of cards.

The last one was a giant to the others. He stood at 6'5 was well built with muscled arms and chest. He had black-hair in a buzz hair cut, wore a navy blue sleeveless jacket with no shirt, black pants that ended about six inches from below the knees, had blue wrist bands, and a eye-patch over his right eye.

"Wow…what a bunch of weirdo's…they'll do just fine eh Jaden" Jericho said as he nudged Jaden's shoulder?

Jaden returned the nudge. "Yeah, but don't let them hear you say that" he whispered. They then signaled the four to come and line up in front of them.

"Ok you guys, I surmise that you all know as to the reason that you have been gathered here for" Jaden asked them?

"Yes sir we're all aware as to the nature of the mission. And we will all act to our fullest, and work in perfect order sir" the bandaged one replied with a salute, mimicked by the others. Jaden and Jericho stared down each of them with stone cold expressions…then they all broke out into laughter. Jaden began to shake hands and be pulled into bear hugs from them, as did Jericho.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, It's good to see you guys again" Jaden told them. He walked up to two of them and placed a hand on their shoulder.

"Good to see you again Brandon" he said to the bald one.

The one called Brandon grabbed his hand and pulled it into a hand shake. "Good to see you again to Jaden-san."

Then he moved to the bandaged one and stuck his hand out at him. "It's been a long time Michael."

The now named Michael smiled from under his bandages, and shook Jaden's hand.

"It has been a while, at least five years I believe."

While Jaden was catching up with those two Jericho brought the other two into a bear hug. "Ah Jack, Hugo it's so good to see you both again. Hey jack did you grow or something" he asked the blonde as he ruffled his hair.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, yeah it's good to see you again two Jericho-san. And actually yes I did grow. I'm now 5'9 now, instead of being 5'5" Jack told Jericho.

Letting both of them go he looked at the other one and grinned at him.

"Heh heh heh, man Hugo your still a giant I see" he said looking Hugo up and down.

"Hoh hoh hoh, someone like me always stays as tall as this. Though I think I may have gained a few more pounds then when you last saw me."

After they had all caught up with each other Jaden and Jericho had them fall back into line and stared them all down.

"Now you know I hate all that protocol crap" he told them, causing them to laugh. "But we're still in HQ so let's bare this crap, and get it over with. SOUND OFF!!"

"Colonel Brandon Long, Commander of the martial arts division of the navy."

"Rear-Admiral Michael Pain, Commander and chief of the interrogation division the navy."

"Captain Jack Kings, Second in command of the intelligence division of the navy."

"Commodore Hugo McCain, chief, and head shipwright of the shipwright division of the navy."

Nodding to them all Jaden and Jericho walked towards the door and then turned back to them. "Well boys, now that that's all done with don't you think it's about time that we get ready to head out?"

The all nodded in agreement and followed the two out the door and headed towards the docks.

* * *

---Docks---

Jaden and Co. had arrived at the docks and looked at the many vessels that were there. As they continued down they dock they finally came to it. At the end of the dock stood a ship that was by far more…original then the others were. Though it looked like any other, it was painted silver, and at the front of the ship had been painted to look like a wolf. Needless to say it was quite a beauty.

Jaden turned to them and smirked. "Gentlemen, I proudly present to you all the Ocean Fang. This baby here was made by Hugo-san over here, and is to date the fastest ship in the navy" a hint of pride hidden in his voice.

The others couldn't stop looking at it, even Jericho found himself glued to the ship.

Jaden snapped his fingers at them. "Oi, are you all just gonna stand there or are you going to get on so we can get a move on already?"

Snapping out of their stupor the all hurried on to the ship. Jaden watched them all scurry on to the ship, and couldn't help but laugh,

"_Yeah, this is going to be an adventure that I won't be forgetting anytime soon. Or these guys too"_ he thought to himself as he stepped onto his ship, and took the helm as the sails were raised. Then they headed out of the harbor, and into the endless blue. The adventure had finally begun.

**

* * *

**

Long, definitely longer than it was last time. Once again I want to thank kilnorc, malicor, and the Dude of Doom for showing me how crummy the first one was turning out to be, and setting me on the path to a new, and better one. And I want to say sorry to you DoD. I hope you're not still not angry with me.

**Now on to the preview.**

**Jaden: We'll stop here for a bit while I take care of some business.**

**Jericho: Careful Jay, you know he's a tricky one.**

**Cassandra: Huff, just like Jaden to head off and not bother to wait for me.**

**???: Ah Jaden. Whatever can I do for you?**

**Jaden: Use your sight and do some good for once.**

**Seeing is believing**

**???: All it will cost you is…your **_**eyes.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing

Not much to say, except that I don't own One Piece, but I do own my oc's

* * *

---Two Days Later On the Ocean Fang---

It had been two days since Jaden and co. left Marineford, their destination being that of the casino island. The island they said rained money, and all sorts of beloved forms of capitol. Jaden had yet to tell the others as to the nature of their stop at the island, but said that it would be vital to their mission.

As everyone woke up on the second morning of their voyage Jack was at the rear of the boat hassling a pelican with a package around its neck.

"Hey now, this is the third time in the last two weeks that the prices have gone up. Keep it up and I might investigate your company for scandal in prices" Jack threatened the bird which only cawed in reply.

"I know it isn't up to you, but honestly there is no reason for such high prices." The bird began to caw and thrash its head around and snapped at Jack a couple of times.

"Ok ok ok, I'll pay, but if it's gone up next time you best expect for you to lose your marketing license" the bird cawed in agreement and dropped the package into his hands, and he handed it a couple of coins before it flew off,

Jack let out a irritated sigh as he walked around the ship with the package open showing it to have many sorts of magazine subscriptions.

"Awww, what's the matter Jack, the pelican cheat you out of more money than last week" Brandon asked as he did his handstands.

"Shut up Brandon" he pulled out one of the magazines and tossed it to him. "Here you go, your muscle-head monthly…ah sorry, I meant to say Martial-arts monthly are here for you." Brandon caught it with his left foot and flipped back onto his feet so to read better. Jack muttered something like bald hairless ape as he headed over to Jericho who sat on a beach chair resting and catching some rays.

"You know Jericho-san that no matter how much you try you'll never get any darker than you already are" a grin formed on his mouth as he laughed t his own joke.

Jericho opened his eyes and looked slightly ticked at him.

"Tell me Jacky boy, have you ever been shot out of a cannon before?"

"Ah sorry but Hugo's calling me, here's your Booze Annually by the way" he said throwing the magazine to him as he opened it up and started to read away.

Walking away from the Vice-Admiral he headed over to the shipwright and handed him his own magazine that was in for him while he did some work on the boat.

"Yo Hugo, here's your Shipwrights insider like you ordered."

"Ah thank you Jack, could you place it on the floor next to my tool box for me" the giant asked as he continued to work.

Jack nodded to him and did just as he was told before waking up to the helm. When he got up there he saw Michael at the wheel steering and not even bothering to acknowledge.

"Hey Michael, I have your monthly issue of…pain weekly?"

Michael snatched it out of his hand and placed it inside his coat.

"Honestly Michael you really need to find a girl. I mean at least everyone on this boat has had a least one woman in their life, but from what I heard you don't."

"Jack" he said stopping his rant. "Tell me…have you ever felt the pain of having your skin peeled off your body with a very very…very rusty knife?"

Jack was gone I less than a second flat, scared that he end up on the receiving end of Michael's anger. In all his years of being a marine he had learned a very sacred law that everyone kept…never infuriate Michael. Walking down into the galley he looked to see Jaden over there by the fridge wiping up a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Oh hey Jack what's up" he asked, now noticing the marine?

"Ah nothing much sir, just thought you'd like today's paper sir."

Jaden nodded as he took the paper that Jack offered to him. But as the captain was about to leave, Jaden called out to him.

"Hey come and join me for a little brunch" he motioned for him to come and sit.

He was going to pass but a grumble from his stomach silenced all thoughts of saying no. So he stoped by the fridge to grab a drink, then he sat down across from Jaden looking at the latest bounties that had come in.

"Hmmm, looks like there was another coup in the south two days ago" Jaden read as he scanned an article on the paper. "Dragon is most definitely on a roll. At this rate he'll have conquered the south by the end of the year, and the north by the following year."

Jack nodded as he listened to Jaden explain the situation while he continued to look up the newest bounties published recently. As he turned to the next poster he saw something interesting about this pirate he flipped to the next one and sure enough there it was again. He flipped through the next ten or so pages and all had the same identical thing on them.

"Oi Jaden-san, take a look at this" he spread four posters out for him to see and pointed to each one.

"Demon King Devon, Niri Zolaro, and..Wow…Kristy 'The White Dragon' Chambers. Each of these pirates are involved in the pirate crew of Axe.

Jaden wasn't really surprise, but hearing the White Dragon being a part of Axe's crew came as a shock. He had never thought that she would end up on the crew of the Axe-heads. Placing his hands together as he thought he could not believe that of all the crews in the ocean she ended up in the hands of the Axe-heads. There truly was a strange magic that surrounded that man and his crew. Then something hit him. That was why Sengoku was so worried, it wasn't about Axe at the moment, it was his crew that worried him, particularly Kristy.

Then something else sparked in his mind. Grabbing the posters he flipped through them until he found what he was looking for. He ripped out two posters and placed them next to Axes. The posters were those of Shidyk D. Shade, and Endo 'Death Tree' Ordam, captain of the living tree pirates, and one the world's greatest assassin.

He stared at the three posters as if trying to figure out a puzzle. His mind working with every last brain muscle that it had, determined to solve this enigma that he started. He thought back to a couple of years to when he was visiting an old relic library over at the kingdom of Alabasta. He searched the corridors of his mind searching for the piece he needed to put it all together. Then in a single moment he finally figured it out. Grabbing the three posters he took his glass of milk and headed out of the galley and towards his room.

Jack watched as his superior rushed out of the galley with a look that said that he was on a mission, and would not stop for anything. So he shrugged his shoulders and went back to drinking his drink.

* * *

---Jaden's Room---

"_Where is it, I know its here, it has to be here."_

Jaden was currently tossing book after book in his personal book selection looking for a certain one. He had been sailing the seas with the marines for years, and had amassed quite the collection of priceless books ranging from historical journals to old and forgotten recipe books. But his personal favorites were the old legends that came from all around the world. And about a couple of years ago he had come to possess a very unique book filled with all types of myths and legends. Currently he was trying to find it admits the library of books he had.

"AHA, THERE YOU ARE" he exclaimed in triumph as he held the book in the air.

Searching through its pages he finally found what he was looking for.

The book was old and tattered. Marks could be shown where pages were torn, and some singe marks here and there, undoubtedly from a fire. Grabbing the book he opened it and began to skim through its pages. It held many old newspaper articles, and pictures of wanted criminals with notes around them. Then he finally came to a stop as he looked at two posters that were side by side.

Looking at the posters and Axe's he then skimmed through it some more and looked at Endo and Shade's posters. Then he let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the book on his desk.

This whole thing was starting to really agitate Jaden quite a bit.

"_I don't know and I don't care at the moment. Right now I need to focus on finding where Marcus is hiding. But if what I'm thinking is right, and the three of these guys become major threats to the world's stability." _He clenched his fist and had a hard look in his eyes. _"Then I swear on my honor and title that I will crush these three and if their friends stand in my way they to shall feel my justice."_

Jaden had always been a man of honor and pride, he always sought to protect the people from the evils that pirates brought with them, and above all if the world's stability was at stake then he would put his life on the line to protect everyone.

"You really need to learn to not be so obvious about your thoughts Jaden."

Jaden turned to see Jericho leaning against the door to his room, a grin plastered to his face.

"What do you want Jericho, come to ask a question, or just to mess around with me?"

"Heh heh heh, a little of both," the Vice-Admiral told his friend, taking another sip of his sake.

Jaden chuckled slightly at his friends answer. Truly he was one of a kind, a person who could brighten a person's mood with just his presence. Jaden grasped his shoulder as a jolt of pain struck him.

Jericho seeing this walked over to Jaden and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, are you ok Jay?"

"Heh, no problem Jericho, just the old wound from that fight acting up again you see," he told him, a grin forming on his face.

Jericho nodded and sat down across from him on the other seat in the room.

"You know something Jaden, things have been way too boring around the seas of late. I can barely find a man worth 100 mil on the line, need to be in the New World for that kind of sport."

"Heh, true to that Jericho….but me thinks there's a change in the wind coming up real soon," Je told his friend as he stared at the three posters on his desk.

"Hey Jericho, if my memory serves me right you need to capture only ten more pirates worth 100 mil and then you get your wish right?"

Jericho was silent at this, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket and opened it to see the picture inside of it. The picture had a younger Jericho holding a younger small black girl with purple hair.

"Yeah…only ten more and I can finally make that bastard pay for doing what he did to my little sis," his hand began to constrict on the locket.

They were interrupted as Michael came rushing into the room.

"We're here, we've arrived."

Jaden stood and nodded as he shrugging into his jacket. "Good, you guys head into town and pick up some supplies, chill, and see if you can find any bounties while you're at it, but be quiet."

"And what about you Jay, "Jericho asked him, standing from his seat?

"I have some business to attend to on the coast of the island don't wait up for me," and with that he was gone.

The two just stood there until Jericho broke the silence. "Well you heard the man, lets get a move on," he said as he exited the room, followed quickly by Michael.

* * *

---MarineFord---

Sengoku was currently facing three of central's most powerful officers, of such rank and power and…beauty that many pirates would quake in fear at their presence…according to the three of them. The first was a woman about 23 with long black hair that ended down at her waist, amber color eyes, a red shirt that showed most of her stomach, grey pants, and her marine jacket draped over her shoulders. Needless to say she was a beauty.

Next was a girl about sixteen years of age. She had shoulder length red-hair, wore a red dress and skirt, red heeled boots, a red jacket, had a pair of blue eyes and a pair of reading glasses. She looked as innocent as possible but gave off a aura of danger.

And finally the last one. She was about twenty two by the looks of it, she had short cut brown hair and green eyes. She wore a camo jacket opened showing no shirt but a sports bra, short grey jeans, fingerless gloves, and brown boots.

"Do you all understand your mission Vice-Admiral Cassandra Senryu,Rear-Admiral Rachael Hawkins, Commodore Tanya ," Sengoku asked the three?

"Yes Sengoku-sama we understand. Were to join up with Jaden and his team and aid him in his mission correct sir," Cassandra asked in a confirming tone?

"Yes and you are to apprehend any high ranking bounties you encounter along the way."

"Gotcha Sengoku-sama, but why do we need to go by ourselves, shouldn't the crew consist of more than just officers," The red head, Rachael asked?

"This task force was made of some of our best and brightest, the need of lesser soldiers would be unnecessary. With this team you would be able to capture most pirates on the line."

"Heh, except the Yonkou you mean," Cassandra said in a playful tone.

"Huff, yes, I mean the Yonkou."

"Well whatever lets head out and get going already," Tanya said as she stretched her arms causing her jacket to open wider and show off her sports bra and bust. Sengoku started turning red and covering his face so not to see.

"H..hey close your jackst for goodness sake, don't you have any class then to go around walking like that," he demanded !?

Tanya looked at him and grinned. Moving closer to his desk she grasped both her breast and said in a seductive tone. "But it's a diversionary tactic you see. While they pay attention to my bust I can finish them off quickly. And don't you like me like this," she coed?

Sengoku turned beat red and blood shot out from his nose sending him on his back. Tanya and Rachael laughed heartily at this, while Cassandra shook her head in disproval.

"Come on girls we're leaving," she told them turning and headed towards the door, followed closely by the other two. Once they were outside Rachael asked Cassandra.

"Cassandra-sama where are we headed to anyway?"

"The Casino Island."

"Really, and what pray tell brings Jaden and his crew all the way down there," Tanya asked?

"Not what Tanya," she looked at the Commodore. "But who."

As Cassandra continued towards the dock the two stopped and looked at each other. Shrugging they quickly sped up so to catch up to Cassandra.

* * *

---On an island several miles from Casino Island---

Several miles from where Jaden and his crew where docked there lay a large blanket of fog and inside lay a small island no bigger than a baseball field. On the center of his island lay a small hut where a black cloaked figure walked into the hut. There was furniture that had been made by grinded down stone, and fish bones hung from the ceiling like wind chimes . Walking over to the stone made counter he picked up a bullfrog and plopped it into the pot. As he breathed in the smell from the pot he stopped as he felt another presence .

"I can hear you breathing," he said, then taking a sniff. "And your smell is one I haven't smelled in quite some time."

The figure stepped into the hut revealing to be Jaden. Ducking under the bone chimes he looked at the figure and smirked.

"It's good to see you again Jawza."

"I would say the same Jaden, but I'm sure you've heard of my plight," He pulled down his hood to reveal his face. The man was literally skin and bones, his skin was pale, and his eyes were as white as paper showing clearly that he was blind.

Jaden slipped behind him and tapped one of the chimes which turned Jawza to look at him.

"Who hasn't? Former Commodore Jawza sold his comrades out to the Blood Fang for the power of vision. These visions allow Jawza to see far and wide, be it the present past or future. But by relying too much on his new powers Jawza soon found himself without his regular sight. Feeling him ungrateful the Blood Fang banished Jawza to the island of sorrows."

"Ah my beautiful home," Jawza said gesturing to his hut."

"What's the matter Jawza, afraid of a little water," Jaden asked mockingly, tapping another chime, turning Jawza to him.

"Well it's pretty bloody hard to swim when you can't see where you're going," he said walking towards Jaden who side steps him. His foot hits a piece of armor and Jawza snaps over to Jaden.

"I see you have had other visitors," Jaden mused looking over the piece of armor.

"Lots of people are your friends when they want something from you," Jawza said, leaning on his pot.

Jaden started walking towards the wall and said, "Jawza, I need to know…to know where Marcus is."

Jawza seemed amused at this, "Ah I see, old Marcus is t, well it seems like I'm not the only blind one here. You know I require payment."

"I have a payment of two-hundred thousand beri for you in exchange for your services."

Jawza luaghted at this, "And what good does money do for me, no I am in need of something much more valuable. What I want…is your eyes."

Jaden's eyes snapped wide open at this.

"Yes, you give me your eyes and I'll tell you where Marcus is," he said placing his cane on the edge of he pot.

Jaden started tiptoeing around the hut, avoiding any bones so no to make any sound.

"And…if I refuse?"

"Then maybe I just take them and sail on out of here by myself," Jawza said, slipping a knife from his sleeve to his hand. The cane on the pot slipped off the pot, and smacked on the ground. Hearing the sound Jawza slashed in that direction cutting his stone cabinets in half. Hearing no noise he started to get a little worried.

"Jaden…Jaden."

His eyes widened as he felt Jaden's blade press against his boney neck. Jaden glared at him, all fooling around aside and dead seriousness present in its place. Jawza feeling his glare gulped in nervousness.

"I think we'll think of another deal."

**

* * *

**

Well here it is. Sorry for the long wait, but I had mucho test and exams to study for and now have had time to update my story. So once again sorry. And now for the preview

**Next time on Guardians of the Sea**

**Jericho: what's taking Jaden so long**

**Jack: Man what I'd do for one of those babies**

**Michael: What do you plan on doing exactly**

**???: I'm going wild…towards the New World**

**Jericho: Well don't you have quite the bounty Mr**

**???: Tell me Vice-Admiral…how many pirates have you killed**

**Terrors from the North**

**Jericho: Once I catch you I'll have only eight more to go**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrors from the North

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece, only my oc's**

* * *

"**On Jaya huh, are you sure that he told the truth and didn't lie to you?"**

"Well unless he wants me to come back and cut his head off for tell me some bull I hardly doubt he lied to me," Jaden said over his den den mushi to Sengoku.

Over the line Sengoku nodded his head in understanding

"**Cassandra and her subordinates will be there on the island in about five hours time, so you best be prepared for that Jaden."**

Jaden lowered the receiver and let out a chuckle at this, "True sir, very true."

"**Anyway I expect a report when you and Vice-Admiral Senryu make contact understood?"**

"Yes sir," he said to him. "Over and out," then he hung up. Putting the den den mushi back into a small cabinet he grabbed the wheel of his small one man speed boat and headed full speed for land.

* * *

---With Hugo---

The marine shipwright was currently shopping around for some supplies for the ship. Despite the island's reputation for being a gambling central it was well dispersed with many other types of places; food, weapons, booze, wood, and other types of businesses. He walked out of the lumber store after buying some big pieces of lumber and was headed back for the ship. As he walked down the street a gust of wind blew by. His head snapped towards the direction the wind was blowing and his eyes narrowed.

"_Something is coming…something very big,"_ he turned back and headed back towards the ship, unaware of what would take place very soon.

* * *

---With Michael---

Near the back areas of the island a crowd of people crowded over a sight that caused many to gasp, scream, and faint in horror. In the middle of the crowd stood Michael and in his hand he held a beaten bruised bleeding and more over dead. The crowd gasped and some of the dead man's friends were crying in shock and anger at what he had done to their friend.

"Kira-san!"

"How could he have done this to him!?"

"How could the dark pirate Kira the man worth fifty million be killed by some nobody.

Then a voice called out and told the crowd, "He ain't no nobody, he's a famous marine and World Government worker!"

The people looked at the guy with questioning looks.

"He use to be known as the Devil's Herald, a master of pain and interrogation and the Vice-Chief Guard of Impel Down!"

Michael looked over to see who this person was. It came as a shock when he saw him. The man was about his height, wore blue cloths and armor, a black hat and mask that covered his eyes, orange hair, and a x-like scar on his chin. Turning fully to face him he let out a chuckle.

"Heh heh heh, never thought I would see you again. It's been a while hasn't it…Diez Drake?"

The now introduced Drake moved from the crowd and stood across from Michael.

"Indeed it has Michael, Rear-Admiral of Marine HQ, head of the tourcher division, and former Vice-Chief Gaoler of Impel Down under Shinryuu of the Rain. I never imagined myself that we would meet in such a place, but I guess that's life for you."

Michael Laughted as he remembered the last part. That had been many years ago, after his encounter with that certain pirate on the line. His new abilities made him perfect at Impel Down, much to his protest at first.

"So tell me Drake, what are your plans now," he questioned throwing the dead mans body to the side?

"I plan to go wild…towards the New World."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he heard Drake's plans. "Well Drake that's a pretty nice dream…but you know what they say. Dreams are meant to be…broken," he tapped his foot on the ground and everyone there minus him and Drake fell unconscious.

Looking around Drake let out an annoyed sigh, "And here I thought I could avoid a fight, how wrong I was." Drawing from behind him a sword and mace he readied himself for battle.

"Come one Michael; let's enjoy ourselves with a little battle."

Grinning he prompted his arms in a battle stance and grinned under his bandages. "Yes Drake, let's have a little fun, just like the old days," with that the two charged each other.

* * *

---With Jack---

Currently was in the shopping district of the island doing some window shopping. So far he had bought a couple of magazines, a few daggers, some new poker cards, and a couple of items Jaden asked him to get for when Cassandra and the others arrive. Getting bored quickly he was about to leave when his eye caught something. Looking in a store window was a sword on display in a black sheath with a Chinese dragon design on it. "What I'd do for one of those babies."

Stepping into the shop Jack went to the counter and rang the bell. A second later a small scrawny man with a rat like face appeared from the back.

"Ah yes, what might I help you with?"

"I'm interested in that sword you have on display. It's a Tatsuashi isn't it?"

The man nodded, "Hehehe, that's right. That blade is one of the twenty-one excellent-grade swords, said to have been used by Hawkeye Mihawk himself in his early years as a swordsman. My shops finest item."

"I'll take it, how much," he asked reaching into his pocket for all the money he had left, which was quite a bit.

"I'm afraid that I have this item on hold for another customer. However," a grin formed on his face. "I might be willing to sell it to you if you can beat his price right here and now."

"Ok, how much did he offer for it?"

"Oh not much…just about fifty million beri's is all."

Jack's jaw dropped open when he heard the price. This guy was ludicrous; any sword sold for that price would be a rip off. But unfortunately for him Jack couldn't turn on a nice sword like that. Reaching into his pocket he laid out two gold pieces and some jewels on the counter. The man's eyes widened at the precious gold and jewels he was being offered.

"There, that's about sixty million beri right there, more than enough to pay for that sword. So do we have a deal or no?"

"Oh yes oh yes we most certainly do…but…I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to take the Tatsuashi." Just then four big men came from the back and surrounded Jack. "You see I have a reputation for keeping my word in an agreement, and would never make another deal. It would dishonor my clients trust in me. So I'll be taking all of your valuables and sending you on a one way trip to the afterlife," his grin and laugh ringing out as his men closed in on Jack. Sighing he looked at the men and shook his head.

"Why do they have to make things so difficult?"

* * *

---Meanwhile in a casino on the island---

A certain man was currently sitting at the poker table of the casino he was in, and at his side was a large pile of poker chips. The man was about twenty-nine years of age; he had black spiky hair green eyes and a goatee. He wore a white button down long sleeve shirt, black pants and sandal, wore a silver coat over his shoulder like a cape, and had a scar going across his left eye.

"Ok baby daddy needs a new boat tonight so let's play some poker," he told the dealer as she handed out each person's cards. As he looked at his hand he looked up and turned slightly to see behind him.

There a man stood, about 6'9, had medium blonde-hair tied in short pony-tail, strangely he wore a porcelain mask that covered his entire face save for eye holes. He had on a sleeveless purple shirt and pants, black fingerless gloves and boots, a white trench coat, and a long sword in his hand.

"What is it Masquerade, can't you see I'm on a roll here," he asked the now named Masquerade?

"Captain I thought you should know that Jaden Yukishiro's ship the Ocean Fang has been seen at the dock. Also Jericho Blanes and a whole lot of other high ranking and powerful marines have been seen in town as well."

The man let out a chuckle and grinned when he heard this, "Knowing Jaden he probably came here to see Jawza, that's the only logic I see in him coming here to this area." He looked at Masquerade and asked him, "Have the others been told to keep out of sight from the marines?"

"Yeah, I told them."

"Good, don't need to go and end up in a conflict now do we," throwing down his hand to show he had won he gathered all his winnings and put them in a bag, then left the table, followed closely by Masquerade.

"Tell the others to take the ship and head to the backside of the island so no to be spotted. I'll be there shortly, just need to tie up some loose ends over here, then we're off to Figito."

Masquerade nodded and then disappeared. The man chuckled as he reached into his pocket and took out a flask and started to drink from it.

"_Well now, it seems that we have quite the all star list here. I wonder who else besides Blanes and Yukishiro are here. Well, only one way to find out,"_ putting up his flask he exited the casino and headed down the road.

* * *

---Back with Jack---

The man sat pressed against the wall of the store. He had just seen…seen….that's just it…he didn't know what he was seeing. It was like a flash; they were all charging him, then the next thing he knows they were all on the ground beaten and bleeding. And right there stood Jack, without a mark on his body surrounded by the beaten forms of his men.

Walking over to him the man hollered in fright as he tried to move back farther from Jack, though it was pointless to do so.

Bending down to him Jack grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "Now I'd usually just arrest you all, but I'll just take the Tatsuashi if you don't mind."

The man nodded his head as Jack grabbed the sword and headed out. Once he was gone the man stood and looked at his beaten men.

"Shukuchi no Jack…what a terrifying man," then he fainted.

* * *

---With Jericho---

Jericho was just sitting at a table in a bar happily drinking away. He had to admit the place had a good variety of booze, wine, and sake's there. But it still didn't compare to the one that he had secretly opened at HQ for off duty personal. "Man what's taking Jaden so long?" As he downed another bottle of whiskey someone caught his eye. A shroud man in the back of the bar that kept staring at him.

The man wore a beanie on his head, had black hair, a yellow black sleeve shirt with a pirate skull on it, blue pants with black dots on the knees and the bottom, tatoos on his arms and fingers, and carried a nodachi.

For some reason or another looking at this man was really irking Jericho. Heck just the guy being there seemed to piss off the Marine. Glaring back at him he replied with one of his own. The contest continued until the guy shot Jericho the finger, and then he lost it. An explosion was heard as the wall to the bar exploded and the man came flying out landing on his feet. Looking at the hole he saw Jericho step through it and walk onto the road.

"Anybody tell you that you have a serious attitude problem?"

"The same could be said about your temper Mr. Marine," he retorted.

Jericho laughed at this then reached from behind his back and pulled out two swords. Pointing one at him and the other resting at his shoulder he told him, "And I know just how to fix that Mr. Law."

The man now identified as Law chuckled at being discovered. "So tell me Mr. Marine what gave me away exactly?

"Well there's the skul,l the looks you were giving me, the aura around you, the tatoos, and mostly because you pirates tend to have an attitude."

"Heh heh, no arguments there," he agreed before drawing his nodachi.

Jericho seemed quiet for a bit, almost making Law believe that he was asleep. "Mr. Marine, are you sill there, or are you asleep?"

"Oh I'm still here," he finally replied. "Just thinking with your bounty I'll only have eight more to go once I capture you."

"And what happens when you get eight more exactly?"

"Heh, what need," he poised his swords for battle. "Does a dead man have to know about things of the living."

Law gave a smirk at this and dropped into his own fighting stance. "Well then Mr. Marine…shall we?"

---With Jaden---

As Jaden roared through the sea he couldn't help but think of what his crew was up to at the moment. He prayed to God that they hadn't done anything stupid and gotten into a fight or something. The last thing he needed was for the marines to be prosecuted for starting a riot.

"If they've gone and done something stupid so God help them all," he muttered to himself as he sped on.

But he did not notice the pair of red eyes that followed him from beneath the water's surface

**

* * *

**

Well there you go. Jericho and Michael are locked in mortal combat with the Terrors from the North Seas. What will happen next, nobody knows…except me of course. Anyway on to the preview.

**Next time on Guardians of the sea:**

**Michael: So how's things on the other side like Drake?**

**Drake: It wouldn't be smart to underestimate me.**

**Cassandra: Thinking about her makes my blood boil!**

**Jaden: Now where have I seen that guy from?**

**Jurassic Smack down **

**Michael; AH COME ON, YOU ATE THAT DEVIL FRUIT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jurassic Smackdown

**Disclaimer****: I do not own One Piece, only my oc's**

* * *

Cassandra's transport ship sailed through the watery ocean with a quickened pace, trying to quicken to their destination. While the ship sped through the waters Cassandra stood at the back looking out at the birds flying through the sky. She let out a sigh as she watched the birds fly. Oh how she wished she could have been a bird, free and able to fly away from all of her worries and pain.

"Huff, how I envy you birds, how I wish to be like you," she closed her eyes and sighed again. "Being human really sucks."

"What sucks Cassandra-sama?"

Cassandra jumped to her feet in shock and looked behind her to see Rachael and Tanya there looking at her. She was starting to wonder just how much they had heard.

"How long where you there," she asked, her tone carrying a dangerous edge to it?

"Oh not that long," Rachael said with a grin. "Just long enough to hear you wish you were a bird."

"Never knew way Cassandra-sama," Tanya said with a smug grin of her own.

Cassandra looked as if she was going to blow her top, but then she calmed down. Sighing she looked out at the retreating forms of the seagulls.

"It's not that I want to be a bird or fly, that I can already do. What I really want is to be able to do whatever my heart desires to do," the others looked at her in surprise. "I want to go to places that I've never seen before in my life. I want to be able to meet new people and have wild adventures that aren't bound by the laws of the government. That's what I really want,"

Rachael chuckled slightly hearing this, "Heh, sounds like you almost wish you were a pirate."

Cassandra looked at Rachael and glared her down. The look on her face could even make Mihawk shudder in fear and how evil the look she was giving was.

"I would never become a pirate. They are the third thing I hate most in this world."

Tanya laughed at this, "Yeah, the only thing I think you hate even more than pirates is that Blood Countess Kairi." Hearing that name caused Cassandra to break the railing from how tight she was holding it.

"Oh, just hearing that woman's name makes my blood boil. I swear you guys if it's the last thing I do I will find that woman and then I'll break her, make her suffer, and then I'll haul her all the way to Impel Down and make sure that they stick her in the Eternal Hell."

Rachael and Tanya winced slightly as Cassandra described what she planned to do with the Blood Countess when she found her. Kairi and Cassandra had some history with each other from several years back. And whenever her name was mentioned Cassandra would always end up pissed and start to boil in anger.

"Well lets move on from that topic shall we? How about we head back down and call in to see how things are going with Jaden and the others," Tanya offered as she led Cassandra from the rear of the boat back into her quarters.

* * *

---With Jaden---

As soon as Jaden's boat hit land he had dashed into town. He had searched almost half of the town and had yet to see hide or hair of Jericho or any of the others. He had stopped by the ship earlier only to find Brandon on board. He told Jaden that the others had gone into town to do whatever. Needless to say Jaden was planning on killing them when he found them.

Running through the streets Jaden couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

"_Damn it Jericho, I told you all to stay at the ship, but do you listen HEAVENS NO! At this rate I'll never find you." _Looking at the sky he let out a aggravated sigh, "Come on Jericho show me where you're at."

Just then and explosion was seen and heard from about a couple of miles from where Jaden was. The people nearby started running in terror heading away from the explosion. Jaden meanwhile let out a breath of relief at this.

"Well at least I know where you're at Jericho," looking at where the explosion came from he wondered what Jericho was doing. Though he already had a pretty good hunch.

"So either you're hunting a major felon worth a hundred-million, or someone pissed you off and you lost your temper…..probably lost your temper."

Heading towards the explosion and making his through the crowd of fleeing people he accidentally bumped into someone. When he looked at who he bumped into he saw that they wore a black hooded cloak that covered their entire body. Bowing his head Jaden apologized to the person, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's quite all right, there was no harm done. Excuse me," as he started away Jaden caught a glimpse of his eyes before he disappeared into the crowd. As soon as he was out of sight Jaden thought back to those eyes. So cold, so devoid of life, so….hollow. But he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had seen them before.

"_Now let's see, where have I seen that man before? And more importantly why do those eyes seem to be so familiar to me?"_

Jaden racked his brain, thinking about those eyes. Then it hit him, and his eyes widened in pure dread. "O merciful lord on high," he said to himself as he dropped to a knee. His skin was pale, his hand was shaking and his throat became dry. "Oh dear God on high, what is _he_ doing here on this island, what could he be after?"

Standing to his feet he took off in the direction the man was heading. "_Sorry Jericho, but I have to see if I'm right. And if I am and we don't do something……no one will leave this island alive,"_ with that in mind he picked up the pace and ran like a wolf on the hunt. What he didn't notice was the same man was on top of the nearby roof watching him since he had apparently left.

"Heheheheheheheh, yes Jaden run, run to your hearts content. But it changes absolutely nothing. You and everyone on this island will not live to see tomorrow," and with that and a flip of his cloak he was gone.

* * *

---Michael & Drake's fight---

Michael ducked as Drake swung his sword to cut his throat. Then he threw a right hook at drake only for his mace to block and injure Michael's hand. Jumping back Michael grabbed two large stones and threw them at Drake, who merely crushed them with his sword and mace. But then Michael rushes up to him and delivers a hard blow to the gut, followed by a side kick to the side of his head, sending the former marine skidding down the street.

"Is that all you got Drake? I was expecting much more from you," he taunted as he slowly approached the pirate that stumbled to his feet.

"Not at all Michael. In fact I've not yet begun to fight," he replied readying his weapons for battle. Seeing this just made Michael laugh even more.

"Heh heh heh heh, it dosen't matter Drake. Have you forgotten about my special….condition?"

"Of course not. There is no possible way that I would ever forget about your special condition," he tells Michael as he moves slightly closer. "It was because of that special condition that you were made the Vice-Head Gaoler at Impel Down alongside Shinryuu for all those years."

Michael chuckled as he thought back to his time working at Impel Down. He had some fond memories there….well….fond for him anyways, disturbing for other people. He had been working there for about seven years before he had been re-assigned to his post at Marine HQ, much to his protest. He remembered when Jericho and Drake came there and literally dragged him from the prison and sent him to HQ.

"Yeah, would have loved to still be working there, but we can't always get what we want now can we?"

Drake said nothing as he broke into a sprint towards Michael. He swung his mace overhead but Michael only jumped away, but was unable to stop the blade from slicing his stomach.

Jumping back away from Drake he checked to see how deep the wound was. Luckily for him the wound wasn't too deep, but a bit of blood was dripping. Tearing off a piece of his bandages he stuffed it inside the wound, stopping the bleeding for the time being, then turned and glared at Drake.

"You know how much I hate it when I shed blood," he seemed to be trembling and grasped his hand in a fist. "IT REALLY GETS MY BLOOD BOILING!"

Charging at Drake he sent a round house kick to the left temple of Drakes head, but had it blocked by Drake's sword, cutting deep into his leg. Grasping the sword with his left hand he tossed it away, followed up by a blow to the face from his fight hand.

But as he landed the blow Drake swung his mace and smashed Michael in the side sending him crashing into the building and himself flying down the road into a nearby building.

"_Ah damn, I've forgotten how much Michael packs in his punches when he gets like that._

As he stood to his feet his face turned to the side just as Michael appeared and drove his fist into Drake's face. The former marine howled in pain as he held his face. Michael seemed to be enjoying the sounds of Drakes pain.

"So Drake, how's life like on the other side huh?" Walking up to the pirate he was caught off guard as Drake spun around and landed a good blow to his gut, sending Michael stumbling back.

"Well the being hunted part isn't really the best," he looked at Michael and grinned," "But it beats doing paperwork for hours on end."

That little comment really pissed Michael off.

"I DO NOT DO PAPERWORK FOR HOURS. THAT ONE TIME WAS BECAUSE YOU AND RACHAEL DUMPED ALL YOUR WORK INTO MY OWN!!"

Drake's eyes slightly widened at that name, "Oh yeah," he said. "How is Rachael doing," he asked as he swung his sword at Michael's head?

"Oh fine considering you missed her birthday," Michael told him as he dogged the blade and threw a barrage of punches at him.

"Oh really, remind me to send her a card," Drake told Michael as he dogged the punches and fought back with his barrage of strikes from his sword.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself? She'll be here in about a hour or two," he replied as he dodged the onslaught of strikes from his blade.

Drake ducked down low as Michael swung a kick at him. Rearing his blades back he slashes Michael's chest causing the Rear-Admiral to clench his teeth in pain. Not stopping there he delivers a kick to his head, spinning him around, and with his mace struck his back, sending him flying into a nearby building.

Looking at where Michael landed he checked to make sure that he was still alive or not. Seeing no sign of movement he let out a sigh as he sheathed his weapons and turned to leave.

"Looks like this is the last time we'll ever see each other Michael. If it helps I never held anything against you."

"But I hold something's against you," Michael's voice rang out.

Turning around Drake had no time to react as a hand grabbed his face and lifted him off the ground. Michael stood and held Drake with a strong grip, sure to keep him in the air, and to cause some pain. Reaching out his other hand he grabbed Drake's weapons and tossed them to the side.

"It's been quite a while since someone has pissed me off this much Drake, no surprise it's you that does it. So to commemorate this special reunion of ours I think I'll treat you to a special show. Drake was confused at first but then he noticed something, something that sent a chill down his spine…the hand that held him had the glove off. Drake struggled and thrashed around but it was to no avail.

"What's the matter Drake, don't you want to see my special show," Drake thrashed around even more while Michael merely grinned under his bandages. "if you remember right this is the skill that made me Shinryuu's equal in executions, and torture….my** Touch of Pain**." Drake began to struggle with even more vigor then before, but it was to no avail.

"**Inferno Pain**," Michael called out. A second later Drake was screaming in pain as he shook in agony, his skin had become hot red. Hearing him suffer put a smile on Michael's face.

"Yes, the touch of pain is a wonderful little trick that when anyone makes contact with my skin I can send images into the body so real that the brain actually believes its happening. And can even come to cause physical pin, as you can easily vouch for.

Looking at Drake he saw that blood was coming out of his mouth and ears, but he was still alive. Seeing the look of defiance in Drake's eyes really pissed Michael off.

"One more should do the trick," he said as Drake's eyes widened.

"**Head-shot Pain,**" he called out. A second later Drakes head violently snapped back before slumping forward. A spot on his forehead started turning really red. Seeing that he wasn't moving Michael dropped him to the ground and slipped his glove back on.

"Once less piece of garbage to pollute the oceans," he said as he started walking away from Drake's beaten form. "Wonder how the others are?"

"Think about your own condition first!"

Michael's head wiped around so hard that he through he heard a bone break. To his complete and utter shock there stood Drake, alive and kicking. Michael clenched his fists in anger as Drake stood to his full height.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE FRAKE!!!"

"Heh, I actually have you to thank for that Michael," this caused the marine to scratch his head in confusion. "Have you forgotten that when I was still in the marine's employ I was subjected to a taste of your touch of pain already? So I had already built up a mental defense to just keep me alive.

Michael was bleeding from his mouth from biting down on his lips so hard from under his bandages.

"And now Michael, it's my turn to treat you to a show," he told him as he dug his feet into the ground. He started to change, grow bigger, his arms shrank, his skin became scaly, his legs became longer, his teeth became fangs, and he grew a tail. Once the change was finished Michael looked at him with wide eyes, and a sweat drop.

"AH COME ON!! YOU HAD TO EAT THAT DEVIL FRUIT OUT OF ALL THE ZOANS IN THE WORLD!!!?"

Drake's reply was a loud roar that could be heard all across the island. Michael sweat dropped at this.

"Of course that would be his response. BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK A DEVIL FRUIT THAT TURNS YOU INTO A DAMN DINOSAUR!!?"

As if insulted by the comment he reared his tail back and swung it at Michael. Seeing the tail coming at him he let out a sigh.

"Ah fuck," he managed to say before the tail made contact, sending him flying across the city.

**

* * *

**

Well there we are peoples. Sorry for the long wait but exams and finals are just three days away for me. Anyway as you can all plainly see Michael is kinda a sadist, but luckily he's only like that to pirates and those he thinks have betrayed him. Anyway on to the preview.

**Next time on Guardians of the sea**

**Jericho: Now you gonna feel my hooks**

**Law: Keep this up and I'll eliminate you Mr. Marine**

**???: Wooooooooo baby, look at em go**

**Hugo: Did you hear something that sounded like a dinosaur**

**Dark Doctor vs. Iron Bison**

**Jericho: In the words of Boss Kizaru, have you ever been kicked at the speed of light**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Doctor vs Iron Bison

**Sorry it's been such a while, but I've been busy trying to find a job and haven't had a chance to update….but better late than never no?**

**Anyway as usual I don't own One Piece except for my oc's.**

* * *

Jaden rushed through the streets of the city hurrying to the battle sight. Having lost track of his quarry he decided to head in the direction of the battle field. As he ran he couldn't help but let out an agitated sigh.

"_Damn those two. If I've told them once I've told them a hundred-thousand times to learn some restraint." _Jaden growled as another explosion erupted and people started running down the streets for their lives.

"Why oh mighty Poseidon do you hate me so much," he asked the sky as he started making his way though the crowd of people?

* * *

Law ducked as Jericho swung to decapitate his head, then thrust his blade at the marine. Seeing the on coming attack Jericho jumped back a little ways and sent his foot into Law's gut. The sudden blow sent the pirate captain flying back a ways crashing into a building. Catching his breath Jericho saw no signs of movement from Law's position.

"Oi Law…you still alive in there, don't tell me you dead already," he called out to the pirate?

There was no response so Jericho started towards the harbor. That's when he heard someone call out.

"**Room."**

Then a dome appeared around him and law appeared behind him in an instant aiming to skewer his sword through Jericho's skull.

Not wanting that to happen Jericho quickly shot out his sword to parry the blow, and to protect his head. Holding off against the blow Jericho then pushed back Law's attack and sent the pirate flipping back landing onto his feet.

"That's an impressive power you have there Law. Let me guess…devil fruit right?"

"Heh, well I'm not to boast but yeah it is."

"So tell me Law," he started as he drew a third blade from behind him and stuck it in his mouth. "what else can this nifty power of yours do exactly?"

Chuckling, Law poised his blade at Jericho and grinned. "You'll just have to find out now wont ya Mr. Marine."

Grinning with excitement Jericho charged at Law all blades a swinging.

* * *

---**With Hugo and Brendon---**

Meanwhile with Hugo and Jack the two marines found themselves completely bored out of their minds. Hugo had returned earlier that evening with his supplies and had immediately gotten started working in his workshop away from any peeping eyes. Jack on the other hand was currently loosing his mind, slowly but assuredly.

"Aw man why couldn't Jaden have left Jack in charge of watching the ship? I'm so hot and bored that I FEEL LIKE MY EYES ARE BURNING LIKE A PAIR OF EGGS," Jack bellowed out as he fell to the floor of the deck with a loud thump.

As if God had heard his cries, the sounds of an on coming ship made its way to Brendon's ears.

Stnading to his feet he looked to see the ship was indeed the military transport for Cassandra and the others.

"HUGO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! CASSANDRA AND THE OTHERS HAVE ARRIVED," he yelled down bellow. Shortly there after the sound of footsteps made their way up to the deck, along with Hugo. Both stood in attention as they saluted the Marine vessel and those on it. Pulling up next to The Ocean Fang the marine transport vessel lowered their boarding planks and down came Cassandra and co. Once aboard the Ocean Fang Brendon and Hugo greeted the three.

"Welcome Vice-Admiral Cassandra. We hope your trip here was a pleasant one Ma'am," hugo stated as he and Brendon continued to stand as they did. Looking over at the two Cassandra smiled and waved them to stop.

"Come on guys, you know you don't have to do that around me."

"With all due respect Ma'am but if we don't and one of those guys reports it to your dad, we ain't ever seeing another day past meeting him again," Brendon explained.

"Well forget all that, where the hell is the rest of the crew," Tanya asked as she and Rachael looked around the ship for any signs of anyone else?

"Well the rest of the crew had to go and do…whatever they had to do, and Jaden left us in charge of keeping an eye on the ship in his absence."

"Heh, just like him," she thought as she started towards the dock.

"Ah Cassandra, where you going," Rachael asked as her superior turned to her. "Just going off for a walk," and then continued down the path.

As the four shrugged their shoulders at this a loud roar rocketed through the air startling everyone.

"Was it just me, or did that sound like the roar of a dinosaur," Hugo asked as he looked at the others. The all thought about it for a minute when they all shook their heads. "NAAAAAH!"

* * *

---**Back with Jericho---**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Jericho roared as his blades clashed against Law's. One after the other the accomplished swordsmen fought against the other and match each others move for move. Law jumped overhead and brought his sword down on Jericho, only for him to block with his third blade and cut at him with a scissor like motion. But then that same dome appeared and law disappeared before being cut in half. He appeared a moment later and was about an inch away from Jericho's heart. But at the last second Jericho hit the dirt and sent a kick to Law's face, sending the "good" doctor tumbling some ways away.

"Now you're gonna feel my hooks ya stupid baby pirate," he said as he dropped into a familiar stance and brought his blades across his chest.

"**Santoryu: Oni giri."**

He called out as he dashed across the distance to Law. Only having a split second before the attack made contact he raised his sword to block and held down hard as the blades weighed down against his own. Meanwhile this battle was being watched by two figures from the roof tops.

"Damn look at those two go, damn what a fight huh."

"Captain, perhaps it's best to keep our voices down and watch the fight in silence, less we alert the Marine to us."

"Ah fine, you're always ruining my fun," the figure said as he continued watching the two down below do battle against the other.

"Now you're gonna feel my hooks," Jericho explained as he pressed down harder on Law!

"Ah, you're pretty strong….Mr. Marine….much stronger…then me for sure."

"Ha, you ain't seen nothing yet punk. Just imagine how strong I can be if I'm actually trying in a fight.

"Grr, keep it up….Mr. Marine, and I'll…Eliminate you for sure."

"Well then, be my guess partner," Jericho challenged as he backed off on his attack and allowed for Law to escape and put some space between him and Jericho. "Go ahead and try to kill me Law, I'd love to see you try."

Law gritted his teeth in anger at Jericho's lack of respect and fear for him. "Very well, but remember you asked for it."

"**Room," **he called out as the dome enclosed him and Jericho.

The marine looked at Law and saw him grinning…he hated when people grinned. Because when a person grinned to him it meant one of two things. One, they were about to beat him in poker and clean him dry. Or Two, they had a trick up their sleeve that meant trouble for him.

"**Shambles," **he called out as he sliced at Jericho. At first nothing happened, then all of a sudden his left arm was cut clean off. Before he could register what had happened Law began slicing at him again and moments later he fell to pieces….literally.

Walking over to the dismembered marine Law sheathed his nodachi and stood over his defeated foe. "Now tell me again Mr. Marine, what was that about trying to beat you?"

"Punk you just made a BIG MISTAKE," the dismembered head bellowed.

"And how's that," Law asked with a mock grin?

"Simple little man…you neglected my special talent." Just then Jericho's dismembered parts started to glow and become consumed by a rainbow colored light. Soon all the pieces started to glow and form together, until Jericho was once again complete. Law stood in astonishment at what he had just witnessed.

"So….that's what you meant…you're a Devil Fruit user as well, and by the looks of it a logia user."

"I aspire to be as strong and great as Boss Kizaru, and to do that I needed a power similar and just as strong as his own. And low and behold it came to pass that I cam in contact with the **Cosmo Cosmo no mi.** And with it I gained the power to transform into cosmic light waves similar to Boss Kizaru. As well as all the same abilities as the Boss himself."

Law drew out his sword as he readied himself for battle once more. Jericho merely gathered up his swords and sheathed them, then stuck his hands in his pockets

"Now that I've had to show you my power I've gotten real bored with this fight, so what do you say to me finishing up this fight," he asked as his right leg started to glow? Before Law knew what was happening Jericho was right in front of him.

"In the words of Boss Kizaru…have you ever been kicked at the speed of light," then in one fell swoop Jericho sent Law flying across the city with a single kick. Looking at how far Law had flown off Jericho groaned in annoyance.

"Oh great, now I have to go and drag his ass back to the ship," Jericho mumbled as his body began to glow and he flew off in the direction that he had sent Law flying in.

**

* * *

**

Once again sorry for the long wait but Summer is Summer. Anyway onto the preview of the next chapter.

**Next time on Guardians of the Sea**

**Michael: Anyone get the number of the battleship that hit me**

**Drake: Ah great not Blanes**

**???: Those kids look as if their about done.**

**Jericho: So how about it Michael, quick team up to finish them off.**

**Rising Victory Hidden Danger**

**???: Sorry boys, but it's too soon for these kids to die **


End file.
